


Wrangling a Wrecker

by myotpisopme



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another show-down between Breakdown and Bulkhead, though things get a little more rough and tumble than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrangling a Wrecker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laraanita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/gifts).



> While dedicated to my girl, I'd like to make note that I in no way mean for this to be suggestion of something I'd want to do TO her... we just have this nasty habit of liking to hurt characters we love sometimes... guess we're just a tiny bit sadistic :p

Bulkhead ambled along his usual roads, bored out of his processor as he took his turn on patrol around the little dusty desert town. Boringsville. That's what it should have been called. Jack, Miko and Raf were all in school right now, so he couldn't hang with the kids. All he had to do was drive around and look like a normal civilian vehicle going about errands in a normal fashion. Boring as slag. He took a turn and headed out for the more dusty, sparse areas on the outskirts of town which would soon enough lead him back to base and scanned the area, finding nothing of interest. Of course. Nothing but dirt, rocks and... what was that?

Something was hurtling his direction at a rather mind-boggling speed. Oh slag, why'd it have to be Breakdown... Bulkhead hurried off the road to transform and run a little ways out into the desert, hoping to redirect the aft away from human viewing before impact could occur. It came sooner than he anticipated, though, and he was tackled from behind and sent rolling, caught in the strong arms of the other wrecker. He elbowed and tried to yank himself free of the other's grasp, growling and trying to bristle his plating to make himself harder to hold onto, but only caused himself to land face down, Breakdown on his back.

He grunted and dug his servos into the loose sand, trying to pry himself upward as the other pounded that mallet-fist into his back, grateful at least that his tires took the brunt, making the hammer mostly bounce back without doing much in the way of damage. Thank goodness for the other mech's blind rage, otherwise he'd be taking more directed and specific hits. After a few minutes of seemingly useless struggle and being thumped on the tires by the large idiot, it seemed to occur to the hammer mech that what he was doing was kind of fruitless. And so he turned his attention to other areas of his wrecker foe. The large blunt weapon swung down and this time slammed right into Bulkhead's aft. That got him a good pained howl as the plating crumpled inward, grinding into sensitive under-plating and cables.

Breakdown sneered. "Oh, I'm sorry... seems I've found someplace a little TENDER... let me help you." And with that, he dug digits in under the wrinkled plating and yanked, pulling until the plate actually ripped off with a spattering of energon and joint lubricants. Bulkhead clawed desperately at sand, trying to pull himself away from the mech who was now suddenly mutilating his plating.

"Oooh... now here's something I didn't expect... such an inviting hole... here I thought you were all just useless metal and a slow processor... well at least you're good for something." He growled, and before he could protest or move, there were fingers shoving into his aft port. He gasped and made protest as the other rough-handled him, thrusting rough fingers into that valve, snagging the calipers and leaving tears in the sensitive metals. A sadistic grin splayed Breakdown's lips as he watched his enemy writhe and howl in pain beneath him.

"What's that? Want more? That's not big enough for you? You slut." He growled and shoved another finger, making it three in the poor autobot's aft. "I should record this, I'm sure my partner would just LOVE to see this little show." He growled. Though he had already started from the moment he ripped open the plating. Knockout already had a good view and was giving little noises of intrigue over his and Breakdown's comm line.

*I think he wants more, Breaky.*

"More yet, eh? Well, I suppose the next option is a fist..." He drew his fingers out, coated in energon from all the tears and damage, though he kept his weight on the other's legs so he couldn't move, made a fist, and began pressing the bulbous intrusion inward, watching the calipers stretch wide. "Come on Bulkhead, I know you can take it... frag you used to take bigger than this back in the day, didn't you? Some of the mechs you berthed were bigger'n the trees on this planet, weren't they?"

Bulkhead groaned and tried to kick desperately to pull the fist out and push the mech away, but humiliation and overwhelming internal pain left him weak and unable to do more than feebly fidget. Breakdown shoved harder, reveling in the sensation of the thinner metals of the other's valve breaking way and his fist punching through and inward into the other's internals, causing severe damage and trauma. "Oh, he's going to need some medical attention, I guess I was wrong about him takin' something bigger... whataya say Knock Out, come and look the mech over?"

*No can do, got too much work in my own med bay... leave him for his bots to find...*

"Not til I've had a little more fun... make it a little messier..." He growled as he shifted himself to retract his panel, yanking his fist free from the port to look it over. The entry passage was still in tact, he'd just ruptured the internal walls pretty badly... he could still frag it.

He opened his own plating and reveled in the sight of his own large spike extending, pressurized rigid, against the backdrop of a very wrecked and energon covered wrecker. "Let's add to that canvas, shall we?" He growled and with that, dove his hips inward to shove his spike into the roughed up and gaping valve. Angled just so, he could avoid most of the tear and grind himself against the outer edge of that stretched hole to give himself sensation while Bulkhead squirmed and pleaded almost unintelligibly... he'd lost a lot of energon and was feeling weak... he commed for help, a soft, desperate *Ratchet....coordinates... medic...* before he fell unconscious, the decepticon wrecker having his way with his still form, tearing the wounds further before finding release in that battered body and flooding his internals with transfluid, pulling out halfway through to spatter his aft as well... drawing back to put away his interfacing equipment and regard his work.

*A work of art, wouldn't you say, Knock Out?*

*Destructive as always, my mech, but I need your assistance here... your little display has caused me quite a bit of excitement...*

Breakdown revved and grinned cockily as he gave the unconscious form a kick before transforming and leaving him to either be found or to bleed out from his aft. He had a much more interesting frag to get to.

***  


Ratchet nearly fell out from the ground bridge, moments after Breakdown's disappearance, to find Bulkhead in the most deplorable of states. He rushed through the sand to kneel by him and hurriedly hose away the mess of fluids so he could see just how badly his friend was hurt. "Oh Bulkhead... this is bad... and...and undignified... but we have to work here for the moment..." He muttered, still more to himself as he saw the mech was out like a light... at least he was still online. He hurried to patch up the small gashes and dents on the external plating with a nano-salve before very carefully slipping a finger inside with a soft "sorry." to the mech as he felt for the damage... blast but that was horrible... his entire inside was nearly blown out and filled with fluids... repulsive that the con would have taken him AFTER damaging him so thoroughly. He drew his finger out and began to work with soft cloths to soak up the fluids before using the petite tools in his fingers to gently manipulate internal metals back into a better formation... he would need his med bay for better repairs, but if he could bring him back to some semblance of order here, he could turn off pain sensors for a brief period to get Bulkhead to limp back through the bridge to the med bay.

He plugged into his teammates medical port, turned off the pain programming and gently nudged him to wake. "Hey Bulkhead, I'm here for you, don't worry. We're going to get you fixed up in no time. You'll be fine."

"Ratchet... Breakdown..g...got away... again..."

"I know, I know... but it's not your fault, don't worry about that... he's gone farther than he has ever before in trying to harm you this time... this goes beyond simple fighting, he was trying for emotional damage... I think that Knock Out is turning him sadistic... but that's another matter for later. I need you to try and stand for me... we're going to get you back to med bay and fully repaired. 

"Y...You can't tell Miko what happened."

"I promise I won't. The kids are going to be kept out of the medbay for a while. Don't you worry, she won't see you until all you're recovering from are a few external scrapes... I'll tell her you just needed a full diagnostic and paint job, and I needed to focus."

"Thanks, Doc..." Bulkhead groaned and carefully, slowly, forced himself to his pedes, wincing sharply as there was an awkward catching of metals in his aft... he wouldn't be able to transform properly until it was all sorted out. Ratchet gently took his arm and hugged him close to his side.

"Hang in there, just a short walk." *Optimus, that bridge now if you please.*

Together, as that portal opened wide, they took a slow pace, a slow trickle of energon sliding down Bulkhead's thigh and to the sand, leaving a line that then just disappeared as they passed through the portal. As the portal disappeared, wind passed over the area and buried the trail that had shown where brutality had occurred, just as it would be buried in the back of Bulkhead's processor, forever haunting him more than any of his worst battles... that moment when he was helpless and ripped open... a moment of shame he could not share with anyone but his medic... But would likely be thrown in his face upon the next encounter with Breakdown... when Breakdown had wrangled himself a wrecker... and thoroughly wrecked him.

The End


End file.
